Tout un cirque
by adelaide.australia
Summary: Depuis des mois,Gabriel invite Sam pour un rendez-vous. Celui ci a toujours refusé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce premier rendez-vous sera inoubliable.


- Et tu as ENFIN dit « oui » !  
>- Et je le regrette déjà. Soupira Sam.<br>L'archange le regarda tristement, il était habitué au rejet du Winchester mais ça lui faisait mal à chaque fois.  
>Ce dernier se sentit mal à l'aise il n'avait pas voulu le blesser, il était heureux d'avoir accepté. Ces derniers mois, Gabriel ne cessait de l'inviter, avouant clairement que c'était pour un rendez-vous plus qu'amical. Au début, le jeune chasseur avait refusé tout net puis peu à peu l'envie de dire « oui » était apparue et ce matin, il avait enfin accepté.<br>Il lui sourit.  
>- On passera une très bonne soirée, j'en suis certain. Le rassura-t-il.<br>L'archange sourit à son tour, ce gamin avait un pouvoir immense sur lui : celui de faire battre son cœur par un sourire.

- Prends ta veste et on y va, Gigantor !  
>- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !<br>- Ok, Moose.  
>- Ni comme ça !<br>- Promis, Sammy.  
>- Je m'appelle Sam !<br>- Ok, Samiche !  
>- Ca suffit, Gaby ! On y va ?<br>- Je m'appelle Gabriel !  
>- Ok, Gabe !<br>Ils échangèrent un regard amusé et l'archange posa sa main sur l'épaule de son vis à vis pour l'emmener.

Ils arrivèrent devant une fête foraine située sur le bord de la plage.

- On était au Texas.  
>- Et on est en Floride. La plus grande fête foraine du pays.<br>Sam sourit.  
>- J'aime bien.<br>- J'en suis ravi. Mais j'ai quelque chose d'encore mieux à l'intérieur.  
>Ils se promenèrent silencieusement dans les allées, puis Sam désigna un stand de barbe à papa et de pomme d'amour.<br>- On se partage une pomme d'amour ?  
>- Les pommes d'amour sont pour les gens qui s'aiment.<br>- Je sais. Allez, viens.

C'est avec les mains tremblantes que Gabriel prit la pomme d'amour que Sam lui tendit. Celui ci le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- Euh, ça va ?<br>-Oui, va. Merci Sam.  
>- Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas l'…<br>- Ca fait des mois que j'attends ce rendez-vous ,c'est normal que je sois un peu nerveux .  
>Sam sourit. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre : il était heureux d'être avec Gabriel. Et peu importe la suite du programme, il ferait en sorte que tout soit parfait.<p>

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes et se retrouvèrent soudainement devant un cirque.  
>- Et voici la suite du programme : le cirque !<br>Sam pâlit et son visage se figea. Le cirque… Les numéros de trapézistes étaient toujours palpitants, les animaux étaient impressionnants mais il y avait les clowns. Les clowns, la plus grande phobie de Sam.  
>- Super. S'exclama t il cependant, essayant de cacher sa peur. J'espère qu'on aura des bonnes places.<br>- Des VIP ! Juste devant la scène. Annonça fièrement le messager de Dieux.

Sam hésita longuement avant de s'asseoir, il s'arma d'une importante dose de courage et prit place à coté de Gabriel.  
>Les lumières baissèrent et Monsieur Loyal fit son entrée. Il salua la foule et se présenta avec le sourire. Le Winchester se détendit un peu mais soudainement, un clown déboula sur scènes en faisant des acrobaties ridicules.<br>- Sam ?  
>- Oui ? Répondit-il d'une voix très aiguë.<br>- Tu es très pâle.  
>- Tout va bien.<br>L'archange l'observa à la dérobée : quelque chose n'allait pas avec Sam et son cœur se serra. La soirée avait bien commencé, elle avait même été au delà de ses espérances. Le chasseur semblait l'aimer plus qu'il ne le montrait d'ordinaire et Gabriel avait été tenté de l'embrasser. Et puis Sam s'était refermé sur lui même, ne parlant plus et fixant la scène avec un air très concentré. Peut être avait-il remarqué sa tentation ou bien il s'était rendu compte que ce rendez-vous était une erreur.

Le clown s'approcha d'eux et Sam se leva précipitamment avant de prendre littéralement ses jambes à son cou.  
>Il respira mieux dès qu'il fut dehors et se laissa tomber par terre, à quelques mètres de là. Il ferma les yeux, le corps parcouru de tremblements.<br>- Je n'ai pas senti la présence d'une créature maléfique. Dit une voix.  
>Il releva la tête et vit Gabriel, l'air très inquiet, devant lui.<br>- Il n'y en a pas.  
>L'archange fronça les sourcils et Sam poursuivit.<br>- J'ai peur…des clowns. Depuis que je suis enfant.  
>Le chasseur se leva et fit face à son compagnon.<br>- Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché notre rendez vous. J'aurai voulu que ça soit parfait.  
>Gabriel sourit.<br>- Tu te comportes comme un vrai abruti parfois. Sûrement l'influence de Deano.  
>- Je suis déso…<br>Mais l'archange le fit taire par un baiser.

Des années plus tard, ils riraient encore de cette mésaventure. Leur premier rendez-vous n'avaient pas été parfait mais il avait été inoubliable.


End file.
